The Chained Master
by Cenobite829
Summary: When an cursed master comes to the Acadamy it is up to Jarrod and Camille to decide what is his fate. Chapter 8 up.
1. A Legend

A/N: I only own the OCs.

Prolouge: A Legend

_In the history of the Pai Zhuq there are many legends. One told to the newer students is the legend of the Chained Master._

_Ten thousands years ago, before the Great Beast War, the Pai Zhuq masters lived in harmony with the world around them. At that time there was a young master known only as Master Pion. Pion was cursed when he murdered five students of his acadamy. His curse was to be bound in magical chains. The chains made him immortal but he had to wonder from acadamy to acadamy dealing out the punishments of the Pai Zhuq. He was never allowed to stay anywhere for longer then a month unless he was required too. His ledgend was used as a way to scare the young members of the Pai Zhuq of how they will be punished. Most don't believe it once they got older._

A dark figured walked through the woods heading to the Pai Zhuq acadamy outside of Ocean Bluff. He made no sound as he snuck into the acadamy. He headed to the master chambers and walked inside. A tall man with white hair and dark glasses turned and looked at the door. "I do not know who you are but leave this place if you wish to be able to walk."

The figure laughed lightly. "Young Master Swoop how you have grown in power and skill. I can sense your aura from here. How are you?" Swoop felt another aura reach him. He recognized it instantly.

"Our turn for you already?"

"Yes young master. I take it I will be shown to my room?"

Swoop nodded and sighed. "I don't agree with it but that is the way it always is. I'll talk to the other masters about freeing you but until them you will be kept in confinement."

"Well you'll need to find someone to help you. I don't think the Swoop technique will allow you to lock me up."

Swoop chuckled as he left the room to go get help. Only a few masters actually lived at the acadamy and Swoop went to go get the one he knew would be up at this late our.

Jarrod was resting in his room. He laid in his bed nude, his body glistening with sex, as a very nude Camille snuggled in to him. Jarrod wrapped his arms around her and thought back to the past few years. He was a cruel petty little bastard that thought he was better then everyone else. He attacked and hurt others for no good reason. It was because of these tendencies that when he freed the evil Dai Shi he was choosen to be his vessel. It was then that he was in hell. He lost complete control of himself and had to watch as he preformed horrible deed after horrible deed. He watched helplessly as the only good he had ever done in his life was erased to make Dai Shi stronger. He saw the hurt in Camille's eyes as he insulted, belittled, and even threatened her. That is what hurt him the most.

What many didn't know but it was Camille that freed him. Seeing the love and devotion she gave to Dai Shi he prayed that he could one day feel it. The times when she was hurt the worse were the times he took over Dai Shi and comforted her. Her affection changed from Dai Shi to him. Once he was finally free he changed his ways. He was now polite and courtesious. Camille and he had started dating and it quickly blossomed into love. They had both earned their master stripes at the same time and were now called Master Leo and Master Camo. As he layed by her he heard a knock on the door. He sighed and carefully got out of bed and put a robe on. He wondered which student was bugging him today as he opened the door. Master Swoop stood on the other side.

"Master Swoop what brings you here?"

"Get dressed Master Leo. I need your assitance." Jarrod knew it was something bad. Swoop never called him by his master name unless he was to preform an offical duty. Jarrod quickly and quietly got dressed. Soon he was out the door with Swoop. He wore his master's robes, black robes with gold trim. Swoop led him down the hall to his room. As they walked in Jarrod stood looking at an odd man. He wore dirty and worn out clothes. His hair was long and shaggy and his face was covered in dirt. His dark eyes twinkled out from under his long bangs. He was the same height as Jarrod with a smaller build. What really grabbed Jarrod's attention though was metal cuffs on his wrists and the metal collar on his neck. The both had chains hanging from them and they were tarnished and soiled. Swoop walked over to the man.

"Pion this is Master Leo. He is one of our newest masters. He is a lion master. Master Leo this is Pion."

Jarrod shook his hand and then looked at Swoop. "As much as I like to meet your friends why couldn't this wait until tomorrow?" Swoop looked pained so Pion answered.

"I need help to my room. I'm sure I can take him Swoop."

"Ok but Master Leo do what he tells you too. You may not understand but it has to be done. Pion I will talk to the councle in the morning and see about getting you freed."

Pion nodded and grabbed his bag. Soon he and Jarrod were headed to a little used hallway. Jarrod followed him confused. After a few minutes they were deep under the school and headed towards a dungeon. Finally Jarrod spoke up.

"Where are we going?"

"There is a cell at the end of this hall. I need to be locked in there and you have to do it." Pion said completely calm. Jarrod looked at him.

"What? I don't know what kind of place you think this is but we don't chain people to the walls for visiting."

"Well you do me. Trust me it has to happen or we'll both get into trouble. Swoop will explain everything tomorrow cub." Jarrod tensed up at being called a cub. This guy couldn't be any older than him.

"Just who do you think you are calling me a cub? I am a master and I will be treated as one!" Jarrod said angerly. Pion met his anger with laughter.

"I should remember how proud lion masters are. I apologize but you are all cubs to me."

Jarrod looked at him confused. Pion just smiled. "You'll find out soon enough. Ah here we are." He said as he opened the door. The room was small but it had a soft mattress. Three hooks were on the wall. Pion walked over to the hooks. "Go ahead and hook me up." Jarrod did but he was still confused. As he turned to leave Pion smiled. "Don't be worried young master. Once you find out the truth you probably won't mind the fact that I am in here." With that Pion sat on the matress and started to meditate.

Jarrod walked back to his room. When he got in and saw the sleeping Camille he smiled and stripped. Soon he slid into bed with her and his heart melted when she snuggled into him. All was right with is world at the moment.

**a/n Well I hope you like the new story. Please read and review and let me know what you liked, what you hated, and anything else you think of.**


	2. New Charges

The Chained Master Chapter 1

New Charges

Early in the morning at the Academy the council of master meet. The council was the six most senior masters. Master Swoop walked in and took his seat. He was wearing his master robes, which were black with white outlines. Soon two other older gentleman take their seats. One was a heavy set older man with his long white hair pulled back into a pony tail. He wore green master robes with black outlines. The other was a man of about fifty with a sea faring man. He wore teal master robes with silver outlines. Soon three more people walk in, two men and one woman. One of the men was a small blond that moved to his seat. His master robes were white with black outlines. The other was a tall lanky man with a cocky grin on his face. He wore purple master robes with black outlines. The woman was an older woman of almost 60. Once they were all seated Swoop stood up. She wore magenta robes with light blue outlines.

"Fellow masters Pion has returned." He said. Four of the remaining master all nod their heads but the lanky man looks confused. "I know you have never met him Master Lupin but you have heard of him. He is the Chained Master." Master Lupin looks shocked.

"What? I thought that was just a story we tell the cubs to keep them in line." He said looking at the other masters. He was waiting for one of them to say "Gotcha!" They all looked stone cold serious. Swoop continued to speak.

"No he is very much real. Now I say that we let him out and allow him to move around. Right now he is locked in his cell. I have never agreed with this practice but to free him it must be an unanimous decision or he stays where he is. You all know my vote. Master Phant?"

The older man with the pony tail spoke next. "I say that he be set free. I have never known or heard any stories of him acting up. Master Finn?"

The buccanier spoke next. "I also say to let him go. Let him sink or swim under his own actions. Master Buzz?"

The small blond man spoke next. "I've known him for a long while since even before my time imprisoned by Camille. I say that he should be set free. Master Soar?"

The only woman in the room sighed. "I agree with all of you. At my old academy he was never a problem and I don't for seeing him being one. Well Master Lupin it is all up to you."

Master Lupin sighed. "I agree with all of you in theory but honestly the reason he has never been a problem is that he is always is that he is always locked up isn't he?" The assembled masters nodded. "I say that we do let him out but under supervision. I say that we assign one of the newer masters to be our eyes and ears with him. Someone that will judge him on how he acts not on how he as acted before."

The master all nodded in agreement. This was a fair decision. Master Swoop spoke next. "And who should we assign young wolf master?"

"I say Master Leo and Camo. They live here in the school and it would not be such a huge inconvenance for them. I think it would work out fine." The other master quickly agreed. Master Phant went to a side door off of the room and opened it. A student stood at attention on the other side ready if called on by the council.

"Please go find Master Leo and Camo and tell them to come here at once." Phant said. The student nodded and took off. Phant just the door and waited with the other masters.

((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))

Jarrod, Master Leo, at that moment was doing some early morning training with one of his students. Master Leo was wearing his master robes which were black with gold outlines. The student, a girl named Karuna, was bouncing around him delivering kicks from odd angles to the lion master. He was being pushed back by her and all he could do was smile.

Karuna was one of the six students that were hopefuls for the new guardians slots. With Casey, Lily, and Theo now being masters they had choosen to step down unless they were needed wanting to now teach the new class of guardians. Karuna was the holder of the lynx spirit and seemed to be an endless bundle of energy. She was 5'7" with a slight build. In fact she was picked on a little bit by some of the guys because even though her build was slim her chest was very full. She had light brown hair that seemed to shine silver in the light. Her dark blue eyes sparkled and danced as she fought one of her masters. She had so much energy that Jarrod and Casey were both her master to help her control her impulses.

Master Leo was sick of being defensive and he went on the offensive. Using his greater power he quickly had her off balance. She once again got impulsive and rolled under one of his kicks. Once behind him she lept up and tried to kick him in the back. Jarrod spun around and caught her by the leg. He then slammed her into the mats and held her down.

"Very good Karuna but you did it again. When ever your back is against the wall you roll under a kick and then do a jump kick. If I know it is coming I can stop it everytime."

"Yes Master Leo." She said as he let her up.

"Now take a little and relax and then we will go again." He said. She nodded and then went to go stretch and think about the fight. As he turned to take a drink of water he saw a student running over to him. The boy stopped in front of him and bowed.

"Master Leo the council would like to see you and Master Camo ASAP." He said as soon as he caught his breath. Jarrod nodded and turned to Karuna.

"I have to go. I want you to stretch and then work on your meditation. Think about the fight and what happened."

"Yes Master." Karuna said bowing. Jarrod returned the bow and then went to go get his lover. He found her meditating by herself near the small stream that ran through the school grounds. He smiled as he heart filled with love for the master in her green robes with purple outlines. He walked up and softly cleared his throat. She turned and smiled at him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"The masters want to see us go." He said offering her a hand up. She kissed his cheek and soon they were in the council's chamber. They stood in front of the masters as Swoop addressed them.

"Master Leo do you remember the man that you locked up last night?" Jarrod nodded. "I want you and Master Camo to bring him here please." Jarrod and Camille bowed and left. Jarrod knew that because they used their master names that this was offical business. They moved silently to the under ground prison. They went down the hall and opened the last cell. Pion was sitting on the floor drinking a cup of tea. He smiled at Jarrod as he came in first.

"Ahh young lion master how are you this morning?" He asked. When Camille walked in Pion froze. He looked at her master robes and smiled. Camille walked in and looked at the tall thin man with the filthy clothes, the messy hair, and his dark eyes and she stopped.

"I didn't think I would see you here." She said. Her voice was barely a whisper. Pion chuckled softly as Jarrod looked confused. He went and unlocked the chains.

"I could say the same thing about you Cammy." Camille's face darkened at the sound of an old nickname coming from a voice she had not heard in several millennium. Jarrod froze from unlocking Pion's neck chain. He had made the mistake of calling her that once and she had throughly beat his ass for it. Even though he was stronger she knew how to use her chameleon spirt far better then he did his lion. When it was over she made him swear never to call her that again. He never did find out why. He looked worried at how badly this guy would get his ass kick but to his surprise she didn't move.

"Don't call me that." Was all she said. Pion simply smiled and Jarrod unlocked the last chain. Pion stood up and with a smirk he walked out, Camille and Jarrod walking behind him. They walked in silence as they went to the council room. Soon they were in front of the masters. Once again Swoop was the one to talk.

"Pion it is the decision of this council that you will be allowed to be free. The only condition is that you will be left in the care of a master who will be responsible for you." Pion nodded smiling. He didn't care about having a babysitter. It could be fun. Swoop continued. "Master Leo, you and Master Camo will be in charge of Pion. You are to watch him and keep him out of trouble. Are there any questions?"

Camille noticably tensed at being told she would have to be around Pion. Jarrod hated seeing his mate like that but he knew it would have to wait. He voiced the one question that was on his mind.

"Who is Pion?"

"Pion is the legendary Chained Master. Even though he as been stripped of his master rank he is to be treated as a master." Master Soar said. Jarrod looked shocked at the revelation. He had always thought it was just a story but then again at one time he had thought the same thing about Dai Shi and look how that turned out. Having no more questions for the masters the three bowed to the masters and walked out. As soon as they were outside Camille ran off. Jarrod looked confused. Before he could say anything though Pion spoke.

"Go to her. I am going to take bath." With that Pion headed into the masters quarters while Jarrod ran after Camille.

**A/N: I hope you all like the story. Let me know what you think of the new master names for everyone. For those who haven't figured it out or haven't been paying attention here are the master names and who they go to. Also I will go ahead and list the master names for the other characters.**

**RJ: Master Lupin**

**Flit: Master Buzz**

**Jarrod: Master Leo**

**Camille: Master Camo**

**Dom: Master Horn**

**Casey:Master Stripes**

**Lily: Master Spots**

**Theo: Master Jag**

**So please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Old Wounds

The Chained Master

Old Wounds

Jarrod found Camille sitting by a tall tree near the zen gardens. As he approches her he sees her tear streaked face and all he can do is go to her. She wraps her arms around him as he sits down and all he does is carress her hair as she cries some more. When she finally calms down she looks at him.

"I am so sorry Jarrod. Seeing Pion brought back some memories that I thought were long buried. You may even hate me after you hear this." Jarrod kisses her softly and smiles.

"I could never hate you. Tell me the story."

Camille nodded and started telling her story. "I wasn't always a member of Dai Shi's army. Back before then I was a member of the first Pai Zhuq academy. While I was there I met a young master. He was kind, sweet, and handsome. I crushed on him bad but he didn't seem to return my affections. I was so enamored with him that I didn't notice the other guys that were attracted to me. I blew them off waiting for the master to notice me. Well one guy decided that he wouldn't take no for an answer. A few days later him and four other students attacked me." Camille said as the memories over took her.

It was so long ago and she remebered it all like it had just happened. The night air was cold as she was dragged out of her room. She had tried to fight back but there were just too many of them. Soon she was being thrown down on to a mat in the far corner of the courtyard. The sky was dark as storm clouds rolled in, covering the stars and moon. Rumbles of thunder and flashes of lighting filled the air as her top was ripped off. Her full breasts trembled as she shook with fear. All she could hear was the wicked laughterof her attackers.

"Look she is shaking from anticipation. She can't wait to take us all."

"Yeah I am going to enjoy showing this stuck up bitch what she is missing."

Before she could say or do anything she felt two of the man hold down her arms while they paw at her chest. When she tried to cry out she one of the men forced his tongue into her mouth. She started to kick her feet but they were quickly grabbed and held open. She was terrified as she knew she was going to get raped and she couldn't stop it. Suddenly a voice rang out.

"Get away from her!" A rumble of thunder accompanied the statement. All the groping stopped. She was still being held down but soon that changed. She couldn't hear what was happening as the storm had moved in fully and the thunder was drowning out almost everything. She could see from the lightning flashes she could see the young master she was attracted too fighting the five men. One by one they fell to him. As quickly as it had started the fight was over. The master walked over and looked down at her through the gloom and rain. Camille struggled to cover her naked body. She didn't even remember them removing her pants but they were torn to shreads off to one side. She felt a soft coat being laid on her. She realized it was his master's robe.

"Go get out of here. Get to your room and clean up. Do not come out no matter what." She was told by the master. She nodded numbly and took off.

"I didn't find out what happened until the next day Jarrod." Camille said leaving her memories. Jarrod just held her.

(((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

Pion sat in a big bath tub. The water was very hot sending steam into the air. He had already washed, drained the tub, and refilled it. Now he was relaxing in the water. Seeing Camille, someone he thought he would never see again, brought back distant memories.

He remembered that night in the rain so long ago. He had been meditating when he felt the disturbance in Camille's aura. He could almost feel her fear. He quickly went to the feeling and saw the five students when they were lit up by a lightning flash. Seeing Camille on the ground nude while five other students tried to rape her made him furious.

"Get away from her!" He said as the thunder rumbled. The only boy not holding her down walked over to Pion.

"You need to just walk away. Do you think that because you have those stripes that you are hot shit? Well if you don't leave I'll show you how wrong you are." the boy said. Pion couldn't remember his name for the life of him but he would remember always what came next. Moving with the speed his animal spirit allowed he struck out. He felt his hand plunge deep into the boy's gut. He then pulled his hand out and pushed him over. The two students holding Camille's legs jumped up and ran at him. They attacked simutaniously hoping to push him off balance. He moved quickly making sure they didn't surround him. Then he tore one of their throats out and then with a spin he pierced the other's liver. They both feel dead. The last two faired no better then their allies. Once they were all dead he covered Camille and told her to get out of there. He could feel the other masters coming and he didn't want her found like she was. He offered no resistance as the bound him and took him away.

Pion slowly came back from his memories of yesteryear and sighed. He climbed out of the tub and started to drain the water, which had gotten cold.

(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

Jarrod looked at Camille. "What happened to you was horrible but why should I hate you for it?" Camille sighed and looked into his soft brown eyes.

"After that night it got around school real quick that he killed the five students. The thing was though that he wouldn't tell anyone why. I was the reason."

"What do you mean?"

"You see back then there weren't that many women in the academy. If it got out that I was raped I would be attacked for being what the consider unpure. He was protecting me. After his punishment I ran away. I couldn't stay there and see him, knowing that my weakness caused it. It was during that time that Dai Shi found me. He offered me the power to get revenge on the ones that had wronged me."

"The ones that wronged you? Weren't they dead?"

Camille sighs as she thinks back to that night. The monster that was Dai Shi rose before her. She had been cowering on the ground but he didn't seem horrific to her for some reason. She found out years later that it was because he didn't need to. She would join him not out of fear but out of the need for revenge.

"Young one I offer you the power to get revenge on the ones that hurt you." He said in a voice that rumbled like thunder. His six of his seven heads whipped around looking to make sure that they were alone. Camille laughed at the monster.

"The ones that hurt me are dead and gone."

"Not the five boys that tried to take your purity. No the ones that really hurt you. Swear your allegiance to me and I will make you able to kill them."

Camille was lost in thought as she wondered who he could mean. Then in hit her. The masters. That was who she hated. They were the ones that hurt her by hurting her savior. She looked at him.

"Do you mean it? Will you give me the power to make them pay?"

"Yes if you swear your allegiance!"

"I swear it!" she said. Dai Shi let out a roar and a blast of energy flooded over her. She emerged in her monster form.

Camille looked at Jarriod. "I became the woman you know that day. Over the years I figured something out. My love for Dai Shi was because I lost that young master so long ago. And when my love for him became my love for you I still thought that. I was ok with that because I thought I would never see him again. Now the man I at one time loved, the man that gave up everything to keep me safe, is here in this academy and we have to watch him. I don't know how I feel about him honestly. I know this isn't fair to you but we have to stop seeing each other. I can't lie to myself or to you. I need to see if I still have feelings for him or if all the love in my heart is yours." Her eyes filled with tears. "Like I said I'll understand why you hate me. Tell Lance to meet me over here." And with that she walked away leaving Jarrod at a lost.

**A/N: Hey first let me say thank you to all those who have read and reviewed the last two chapters. **

**I hope you guys like Camille's back story. Also a little bit of Pion's too. This is not all of her backstory, there will be more in later chapters and Pion's will slowly be revealed during each chapter. Please note now that Pion's back story may be told out of order. This is by design. **

**Next chapter we will meet the six hopefuls to be the new guardians and a few other characters including some of our old friends.**

**Please read and review. I crave them.**


	4. Six Students

The Chained Master

Six students

Pion walked out of the master quarters dressed in a senior student's robes. He looks around and sees students leaving the eating hall and lining up in their classes. He keeps watching as six students head off to a small courtyard by themselves. Pion assumed they were the six canidates. Before he heads to them he sees another young man by himself. The man was at least 6'4" and built like a linebacker. He had thick black hair and he was sweeping the walk ways. Pion walked over to him and the man turned and smiled at him.

"Hello." the man said with a pleasent smile. His green eyes sparkled as he looked at Pion. Pion smiled back and then he noticed that the man was wearing robes of the lowest rank. This confused Pion.

"Hello sir. I am Pion and you are?" He said holding out his hand.

"Corsair sir but you can call me Cory." He said shaking his hand. Pion felt his aura at that time and marveled at it's strength. This confused him even more.

"Well Cory can I ask you something?"

"Of course Pion."

"What is it you do around here?"

"I am a janitor of sorts." He said with a grin. Pion was going to ask more but he saw Jarrod round the corner. He said goodbye to Cory and went over to him.

"So what is going on?" He asked Jarrod. Jarrod looked at Pion for a second, his face getting dark. He then shakes his head and sighs.

"We are going to meet the students this way." Jarrod said as he walked over to the small courtyard where the six students were waiting. They all stood in a line. Pion looked them over. On the far left was a girl with light brown hair that seemed to show silver in the light. Beside her was another girl with long blond hair that was almost white in its color. She was a little shorter then the first girl and slimmer build too. The third girl in the line was a taller then them. She had dark brown hair that was done up in two small pig tails. She was wearing glasses and was standing a little ackwardly. Beside her was a tall man with jet black hair and a powerful build. Next was a man that, unlike the others, had his arms folded across his chest. He wore a smirk on his face and looked at Pion with contempt. He had bright red hair. Next to him was a man about the same hieght as Pion, 5'9", but he was alot heavier. He had brown hair and seemed a little dim. Jarrod walked up to them.

"Students this is Pion. He will be visiting us for a month. Please show him the respect he deserves. Now Karuna you will be with Master Stripes today. Help him with his classes and then he will train you." Karuna nodded and took off. "Fran Master Soar wants you at the tower course." The girl in glasses nodded and headed where she was told. Pion wondered why he skipped the blond. "Lance Master Camo will meet you over by the tree near the stream." The tall man left. "Brandon Master Finn wants you at the beach." The red head scoffed and walked away like he had all the time in the world. Jarrod sighed and looked at the last young man. "Jack Master Phant wants you over at the weight room." Jack nodded and walked away at as fast he could, which wasn't that fast. He turned to the blond. "Alice we still don't have a good master for you. If you want Master Spots offered to train you some more."

"No thank you Master Leo. If it is ok I'll just practice here." Alice said. Pion got a good look at her as she talked to Jarrod. She was maybe 5'2" or 5'3" and devestatingly adorible. That was the only way to describe it. She had sparkling blue eyes and long striaght blond hair. She had pale skin and as she walked away Pion noticed that she had a cute butt too. He looked at Jarrod.

"Why doesn't she have a master?" Pion asked Jarrod as she started to shadow box.

"I hate to say it but it is because we don't know how to handle her animal spirit. I mean look at the others. Karuna is a lynx. Well we have at least four different masters with cats as their spirits. Fran is an eagle who is learning from a falcon. Lance is a viper and he is being trained by Camille. Brandon is a piranha so he is training with Master Finn. Jack is a hippo so he is training with the elephant. But Alice is different. She learns techniques almost just by seeing them, that is why she was choosen to be one of the hopefuls, but she is out of sync with her animal spirit. None of us know how to fight like she would."

"What is her spirit animal?"

"It is a ferrit."

Pion thought about that. He may be able to help her. He looked at Jarrod.

"Do you mind if I spar with her?"

Jarrod nods and watches as Pion goes over to Alice. He bows and approaches her. Getting in a fighting stance he smiles. "You ready to spar?"

Alice nodded as she looked at this new man. He was about a half a foot taller then her and had jet black hair. He had a strong body and from his stance she could tell he knew at least some kung fu. She decided to take him out fast and she lept up in the air and preformed a swooping attack As she decended he lept up and grabbed her shirt. She felt his hands brush along her tits and she was shocked that he would do that. At the same time he spun his body and kicked his feet out. She went flying backwards over his head. He landed on his feet and he looked over at her. Alice picked herself up and charged at him using a rhino technique. She prepared to strike him down when he rolled out of the way and smacked her on the ass. Alice went carrening out of control, not from the force of the hit but from the fact that he smacked her ass.

"What the hell! Stop coping a feel on me." Alice said angerly. Pion just looked at her.

"I will when you fight me right. You would never use those techniques on someone you thought was a threat. Now stop playing around and fight me." Pion said getting into his stance again. Alice nodded and started sparring for real.

((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

Fran walked up to tower course. Two huge towers went over one hundred and fifty feet in the air. It was a favorite training place for those with bird spirits. Master Soar stood at the bottom of the closest tower waiting for Fran.

"Today you will learn how to tap into your spirit and soar. First take a few seconds to stretch and center yourself." Fran nodded and began. As she did what she was told she thought about how much her life had changed. A few years ago she was a nerdy little bookworm that had no friends and ate pizza everyday. Now she had friends, a love in Dom, and still ate pizza everyday. Dom, during their time in Europe, taught her how to call on her animal spirit and even taught her basic kung fu. She quickly learned how to fight and before long Master Soar was teaching her more. She would never have done this is it wasn't for her friends and Dom, who told her that they believe in her. When she is ready she stands in front of her master. Master Soar walked over and using a sash she ties Fran's arms to her sides.

"With out using your arms you are to get to the top of the tower." She said as Fran looked dumbfounded. Suddenly Soar leaps up into the air and lands on a much higher platform. "You had better hurry up!"

Fran lept up and landed on a platform only a foot off the ground. She sighed and got back to it.

((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))

Lance walked over to Master Camo. When she turned to face him he could see that she had been crying. He felt bad for her. She was really nice and didn't like seeing her upset.

"Is everything ok Master Camo?" He asked quietly. Lance was always very quiet. He didn't see a point to getting excited and making an ass of himself. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes I am but we need to get to your training." She pulls out a set of ten rings. Each of the rings was big enough for his hand pass through them. "You will try to pick these out of the air with your strikes. Stretch and then let me know when you are ready."

Lance nodded and started stretching. As soon as he was ready he nodded his head and waited. She started throwing the rings two at a time at different angles. He pistoned out his hand to catch one and he hit the edge and missed the other completely. He heard the master's voice as she threw two more.

"You are putting too much focus on a single target. In a fight you must be aware of your surroundings. If these were enemies you would've been attacked by the second while you focus on the first." She said as she threw the last two. He had missed all six. She sighed and gathered them up. "Get ready we are going to do this again." He nodded and she started tossing them.

(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Brandon walked down the beach to where Master Finn was waiting. He hated the old bastard. Just because he was a shark he thought he was better then Brandon he just knew it. The closer he got to the master the angrier he got.

'That smug bastard. Look at him just standing there. He won't even let me have a set of Shark Sabers because he knows that I'll kick his ass with them.' he thought when he walked up to his master.

"Well Brandon today we will be working on your defensive skills. I want you to..." Master Finn started but before he could finish Brandon cut him off.

"Oh stop this bullshit old man. I am sick of you jerking me around. We both know why you won't train me with the Shark Sabers. You are afraid of me. So you tell me all kinds of bullshit so I won't prove it to you. Now give me my fucking sabers and lets get on with it."

Master Finn looked at him for a long time before sighing. He pulled out his Shark Sabers and put them into the ground. He then turned to the young man. "If you want my sabers come take them. All you have to do is get by me." With that he got into a fighting stance. Brandon laughed at the old fool as he ran at him. Leaping into the air he got ready knock the old fucker out when he was suddenly hit in the chest by the master. He went flying back and hit the sand hard. "You have to do better then that little cub."

Brandon was furious at Master Finn. He runs at him again thinking that he first time was a lucky hit. Soon he found out it wasn't as he lay on his back looking up at the clouds. He got up and growled as he renewed his attack.

(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))

Jack walked over to the weight room. He was eating a pastry he stole off a younger students tray. When the kid tried to complain Jack backhanded him to help him forget about it. He shook his head.

'When are these idiots going to learn their place? I am a guardian. I mean sure I haven't been named officially but those bitches can't beat my mighty beast. It is just a matter of time.' With that thought he went into the weight room and began his training.

(((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))

Karuna smiled as the young girl that she was helping. She was having a little trouble with a kick Master Stripes was teaching. Karuna took her time to teach her how to do the move correctly. The cub smiled and went back to training. Karuna turned and looked at her master. He was smiling at her kindness. Karuna had to admit he was very cute and if she didn't have her love she would probably be after him but Master Stripes couldn't match up to her mate. She looked around and then she saw him. He was sweeping the walk.

'God he could be one of the strongest here. If it wasn't for that damn bastard of his father he would be here with me as a student instead as a janitor.' She sighed and then looked over at Master Stripes. He smiled and nodded before going to get ready for her training. She knew that she would be allowed this only once so she ran over to Corsair and leapt into the air, aimed at his back. Without missing a beat he quickly spun and grabbed her out of the air.

"Hey kitten. Don't you have some training to do?" Corsair asked with a smile. His smiles always made her insides melt.

"Yes but Master Stripes said it was ok to steal a kiss." She said. Corsair gave her a deep kiss and then he smiled at her.

"Kitten you can't steal what belongs to you." Karuna blushed at his pet name for her and was about to respond to him when Master Leo walked up. He looked at Corsair and sighed.

"Cor woods." Was all he said as he walked away, headed for the front gate. Corsair nodded and set Karuna down. Soon he was following the master. Karuna shook her head and went to a near by building. She knocked on the door and after a few seconds a short blond asian man opened the door. He smiled at her with a warm look on his face.

"Ah Karuna hello. You aren't injuried are you?"

"No Master Buzz I just came to warn you that Corsair and Master Leo went into the woods."

"Oh well I'll get my gear ready. Hopefully this time they won't break anything." He said chuckling. Karuna nodded as she headed for her own training.

**A/N: First thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story. It means a lot to me. Next What do you guys think of the new students and Fran's animal? Finally I want to know what you all think about making a whole chapter that is solely about Pion's back story or should I reveal it slowly? Let me know in the reviews and if I only get one vote then that is what will happen. I know I said that I would tell more of Pion's and Camille's backstory but it didn't fit here and I don't want to force it in.**

**Please Read and Review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Reflections of Training

The Chained Master

Reflection of Training.

Jarrod and Corsair stood apart from each other. Jarrod's left arm hung limply at his side while Corsair was bleeding from his nose and mouth. They were both still in a fighters stance when Corsair spoke.

"So are you ready to talk or do you have to let go of some more frustration?"

"I'm good. How about we sit down before we fall over?" Jarrod said taking a seat on a log one of them had kicked over. Corsair nodded and sat beside him. Jarrod smiled as he thought about how they became such good friends.

Jarrod had just became a master when Karuna and Corsair arrived to the academy. He felt the power coming off of Corsair as soon as he had met him. Soon he found out why Corsair had so much power. Corsair was another holder of a lion spirit. At first Jarrod was afraid Corsair was going to take his job. This fear was heightened when Corsair had a private meeting with the councel. Jarrod was shocked then when the next day he saw Corsair sweeping up. This seemed to make him even angrier then the fear of being replaced. His pride as a fellow lion spirit holder was brused by Corsair becoming a janitor. Jarrod started going out of his way to bully Corsair wanting him to leave rather than embarrass him. It finally reached a head when Corsair got so mad that he took a swing at Jarrod. While Jarrod was by far more trained and skilled then Corsair he had one advantage over the lion master. Corsair was insanely strong. Jarrod figured he would take the hit and then punish him. He was slammed across the courtyard. He stood up and rushed at Corsair on full attack. Corsair took a beating for a while but proved that he could change a fight with one hit. Jarrod mistimed a kick and Corsair caught the foot and punched him hard in the chest. Corsair then picked him up and slammed him down hard. The air rushed out of Jarrod. That was only the beginning of their fight. Four hours later they were passed out from exhaustion and their injuries.

As they recouped in the infirmary they started talking. Soon they became friends and spent alot of time together after work. When ever one was upset the other went out of their way to make them feel better. This often led to them fighting and roughhousing to get the aggresion out. It also meant alot of trips to the infirmary. Jarrod sighed and looked at Corsair.

"She left me." Jarrod said almost in tears. Corsair didn't say anything for a then looked at him.

"Why? I thought you two were in love."

"You know that guy Pion? Well he is actually the Chained Master. It seems he was with Camille all those years ago. She had a thing for him but wasn't sure if he shared it. Before she could find out he was turned into the Chained Master and she left. She says that her love for him turned to Dai Shi and then later me. Everything was fine until he showed up here. Now she thinks that she may still love him and she doesn't want to hurt me so she dumped me. Why do the ones we love think they are saving us by hurting us?"

"Because they think a quick pain is better then dragging it out and hurting us more. Now let me ask you something. Do you really love her or did you just like waking up beside a soft body?"

Jarrod's face darkened "How dare you say that? I should kick your ass."

"Yes because that has worked so well. You say that you love her then why would you ever stop her from being happy even if it isn't with you?"

"No I wouldn't. It would kill me but I would want her to be happy." Jarrod sighed. Corsair nodded to him.

"I understand. I really do but you have to realize that she needs to figure this out on her own. I don't think she will stay gone. Just be there for her and she'll come back on her own."

"How do you know? She could stay with Pion."

"But it isn't likely. Actually if you think about it even though her love might have started as his she gave it to you. Just let her work through this and you may be surprised. Now lets go get fixed up." Corsair said as he struggled to get up. Jarrod helped him and soon they were on their way back to the academy.

(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))

Alice was laying on the mat in front of Pion. She was soaked in sweat and having trouble getting up. Pion walked over to her and gently helped her into a sitting position. They had been sparring for hours and he was barely sweating. She looked at him for a second. For the first two hours he beat her with no problem at all but after a while she started to use her instincts. It was then that she was able to start actually being a challenge to him, not much of one but a challenge none the less. She was starting to get up when Pion held her down.

"Just rest. We are done sparring for the day. I want you to meditate and focus on your animal spirit. You must get a connection with it or you will never become a guardian." Pion said as he rose. "I will train you more tomorrow." With that he walked away. Alice sat there and started to focus herself. At first she was pissed as she sat there.

'How dare he say he was training me? All he did was throw me around and laugh about it.' She thought angrly. As she sat there thinking about the fight. She started off using all of her techniques and tricks she had learned from other masters. He stopped or dodged them all. The more she thought about it the madder she got. Then suddenly it dawned on her. It it her like a brick to the face and she said it out loud.

"He wanted me to stop using techniques that weren't mine. Maybe he does know what he is doing." She said. She got up and walked away to go shower and think some more about the strange man.

((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))

Fran stood panting at the half way point on the tower. She had nearly fell about a dozen times and was too scared to go any higher. Master Soar joined her.

"You did well to get this high." She said in a soft voice. Soar did not believe in belittling or punishing students who try their best. Fran looked sad.

"But you told me to get to the top."

"You never gave up. It is only your mind that prevents you from getting higher. You do not believe you are strong enough or that it is possible so you limit your spirit. Let go of what holds you to the ground and you will fly." She said warmly. With that she helped Fran down to the ground and untied her arms. Fram sighed and looked up the tower.

"It is hard to fly when all your life you have heard that you are worthless. Even most of my friends just see me a nice person but no one special. Dom was the first person to look at me as more then just a sweet girl or a nice person. He loves me and I love him." She said as she looked up.

"The I want you to remember how he makes you feel. Hold on to his love and his belief in you and I promise you will go farther than you think." Soar said as she walked away smiling. It did her old heart good to see young love. Fran just smiled as she thought of the young rhino master. She couldn't wait to see him later.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Lance sat panting. Through out the training she had added more rings. He had just finished with tweleve rings and he had missed six. He sighed.

"You will get it Lance. I want you to meditate and hieghten your awareness of your enviroment." Master Camo said walking over to him and setting the rings beside him. She then went back to the far end of the courtyard. "Throw them."

Lance nodded and stood up. He started throwing the rings at odd angles and far to her sides. With untold grace and speed she caught all tweleve and smiled as she showed six on each wrist.

"That was incredible master." Lance said. He was truelly impressed with her skill. He knew that one day he would be able to do it.

"Thank you but one day you will be faster at it then I am. Your animal spirit will see to that." Camille said. She liked Lance. He was a good student and listen to what she told him. She smiled and walked past Lance as she went to go look for Karuna. She needed to talk to a friend.

((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Brandon sat on the beach and looked over his many bruises and cuts. Master Finn had left hours ago telling Brandon that he still wasn't ready for his sabers. Brandon was furious at the master.

'How dare he do that to me? He knows that I am the best student he has ever had. He just wants to hold me back. That way I won't make him look bad.' He thought as he picked himself up and started to walk back.

Jack was in the same boat. He felt that Master Phant was only holding him back. All this weight training and cardio wern't going to help him. He was a fighter not a health freak. He saw Brandon walk up and chuckled coldly.

"Looks like Finn gave you a beating today." Jack said.

"And it looks like Phant made you cry." Brandon said coldly. He motioned to the fact that Jack was limping. Jack just growled and looked at Brandon. Just then a few first year students walked in front of them. They both growled and shoved them aside.

"Damn cubs think they own this place." Brandon said shoving a small girl out of the way. She hit the ground hard. Before anything else could happen though a blue jaguar seemed to come out of no where and strike Jack and Brandon down. As they slowly got up they saw a small asian man wearing blue master's robes with black trim. All the kids bowed to the man.

"What is going on here?" the master asked.

"They started pushing us Master Jag. We were just going to the chow hall." One of the little boys said. Master Jag turned to the older boys.

"Is that true?" He asked calmly.

"Yes it is. These cubs need to learn their place." Brandon said with a snear.

"That is not how we do things here. Now you two will do 500 pushups, situps, and squats. Maybe that will improve your attidudes." The master said as he ushered the children away. Jack and Brandon just groaned as they started working.

((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))

Karuna and Master Stripes had just finished up their workout as she saw Corsair and Jarrod come back in to the compound. She saw how bad they were limping and ran over to them.

"Corsair I thought you were going to take it easy?" She said concerned about his condition. Corsair smilied at her.

"This was easy. We are both walking." He said with a smile. Karuna just shook her head as she looked back at Master Stripes.

"Am I done for the day sir?" Karuna asked while holding her man. Casey nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Get those two to the doctor before they fall over." He said with a smile. As Casey walked over to Theo and smiled. "Hey Theo how are you?"

"Not bad. I had to take care of two students that wanted to act like idiots."

"Well that sucks. Do you have to work tonight?" Casey asked. Theo still worked at Jungle Karma Pizza with Fran, RJ, Lily, and Dom. Theo was the manager and loved running the restraunt. Casey was like Jarrod and worked at the temple.

"Yeah. With Lily being seven months pregnant I have to cut her hours. So until I get some more employees I have to step it up." Theo said. "What do you have going on tonight?"

"I am going to go see Mierra tonight so I am not working. That reminds me I need to go pick her up. See you later." Casey says as he leaves the temple. Theo just laughs and heads to JKP.

Karuna helped her lover into the infirmary and was going to stay but Camille walked in and waved her over. Karuna walks over to her and smiles.

"Master Buzz says they should be ok in a few days." She said while smiling. Corsair was always getting hurt like this but he was a fast healer. Camille nodded and then started to head out. Karuna was confused. Camille always took the time to scold Jarrod for fighting but today she didn't. She follows her to the creek that Camille loves so much. "What's up? You always yell at Jarrod. It is like breathing to you." Karuna joked. Suddenly Camille started to cry. Karuna hugged her.

"I broke up with Jarrod." Camille cried. Karuna rubs her back softly.

"Why? You two are as in love as me and Corsair."

"You know that guy Pion? I know him from a long time ago. I used to be in love with him but I never told him and then I joined Dai Shi. My love for Pion became my love for Dai Shi which later became my love for Jarrod. I was fine with that but now Pion is back. How can I stay with Jarrod when I may still have feelings for Pion?"

"I think you know the answer to that. God Camille for someone so smart you sure are acting stupid. You love Jarrod, not because of some other guy's love moved to him but because you love him. Talk to Pion, realise you are wrong and go back to Jarrod. And please do it before he kills my boyfriend or himself." Karuna said. Camille looked at Karuna and chuckled. Camille always marveled at how this girl became her best friend. They met in the infirmary while taking care of their respective lover. They kept meeting there and soon become friends. Camille could trust Kaurna to tell her the truth about everything, no matter what.

"You're right. I need to go find Pion. I'll talk to you later." Camille said getting up and walking away. Karuna sighs and then smiles. She then turns and walks back to her boyfriend. Camille walks into Pion's room and looks at him. "Pion we need to talk."

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait but I was working on other projects. I will put more time in to this story though so I hope everyone likes the new chapter and Next is the big talk between not only Pion and Camille but also Camille and Jarrod. Also we will meet Casey's girlfriend. Please Read and Review.**


	6. Talking through the Pain

The Chained Master

Talking Through the Pain

"Pion we need to talk." Camille said as she walked into his room. Pion smiled at her as he pulled his hair back in to a pony tail.

"Yes Cammy?" He asked with a smile. Once again her face darkened.

"Why do you insist on calling me that? Do you know how much it hurts me to hear that name?"

"I insist because I am the one that gave you that name. I started that all those years ago. Why would it bother you?"

"Because it is a reminder of what I lost." Camille said in a whisper. Pion looked at her.

"And what did you lose?" He asked sitting there looking at her.

"I lost you." She said looking down. Pion walked over and looked at her.

"But Cammy you never had me. You were a young girl with a school girl crush on me. I mean god what do you even know about me?" Pion asked. Camille looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"I know that you cared about me. Isn't that enough?"

"I cared about you like a master does his student. The same way you care about Lance. What would you tell him if he came to you and said he loved you?"

"I would probably dismiss it as a crush."

"And that is all you felt for me. Then after I saved you and Dai Shi came to you offering you power you leapt at it because you were desprate to make things better then they were. You felt responsable for what happened to me. The thing is you weren't. I made my choice that day and I stand by it. Now go to your love because believe me he needs you more then me." Pion said as he went back to his bed and took a seat. Camille left and started towards the infirmary but she was taking her time as she thought about what Pion said.

(((((((()))))))))))

Meanwhile back in Ocean Bluff Casey walked up to the softball team that was practicing by Ocean Bluff collage. As he walked up he say many lovely ladies but only one had his eyes. The catcher stood up and took off her mask reveiling a beautiful dark haired woman. Her blue eyes danced as she spotted Casey. She walked over to him.

"Hey you. How are you?" She asked pulling him into a hug. Casey hugged her and then smiled.

"I am good Mierra. I wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie tonight." He said looking at her. Her dark hair was pulled back in to a tight bun and all he could think about doing was undoing it so her shoulder length hair would be loose. She smiled at him and seemed to think about it.

"Only if I can be with you." She said as she kissed him. She then looked down at herself. "But I need to go shower. Can you meet me in an hour?" Casey nodded and they kissed one more time before going off.

((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

Theo walked into the two bedroom apartment he rented. As he walked in he was assaulted by the smell of fresh brownies. Walking into the kitchen he was greeted by the sexiest sight he had ever seen. Lily, seven months pregnant and glowing, in an apron cooking sweets. Their son apperantly had a sweet tooth. She looked at him and moved a blond lock out of her eyes.

"Hey honey. Junior wants chocolate it seems." She said motioning for him to give her a kiss. They kissed deeply and Theo reached down and lightly rubbed her belly. She fought back a moan as her husband did every trick he knew to turn her on. Her hormones were so crazy that she wanted him all the time, and he was happy to help her out with that.

Theo and Lily got together after defeating Dai Shi. He finally got the nerve up to ask her out and she smiled and said yes. Soon they were dating and in less then a year he proposed. They got married on their one year anniversary. For a while they decided to hold off on having a baby until they were more set up and after three years they decided it was time. Now they were only two months away from welcoming their son to the world.

"So what would you like to do for dinner?" Theo asked as he nuzzled her neck. Lily giggled and moved back so she could actually think while they talked.

"Now stop that. You have work tonight and you don't have time to finish what you are starting. As for dinner I made some meatloaf and potatoes with gravy and corn on the cob. Shall I make you a plate?"

"Please. I need to hop in the shower so I will get that done and then I'll eat." Theo said as he headed to the bathroom. Lily smiled as she started making his food.

((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

Brandon and Jack walked into their room both exhausted. Their punishment destroyed the last of their energy and now all they wanted to do was sleep. As they stumbled towards their beds they hear a small noise. Spinning around they see a small blond girl looking at them. They both get into a fighting stance but it is slow because of how sore they are. Her hair is cut short and her figure is small. She seems completely unassuming but there is an air of power around her. She looks at them and smiles.

"Before you say anything or try to attack me hear me out." She said in a sultry voice. The boys relaxed as she walked in. She was wearing a snake skin top with a jet black mini skirt. She wore no shoes and she went to Brandon's bed and sat down. "My name is not important right now but if you must you can call me Skye. I am here representing a new way of thinking. A way that the Pai Zhuq would never accept but that is infinitly greater. Why do you waste your power and gifts for them?" She asks as she pulls out a gold coin and starts to roll it between her fingers.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked as he watchs the strange girl.

"You waste your abilities looking for these fools to realize your power. You wish to be a guardian but a guardian of what? Dai Shi is gone."

"Well of everyone. We were told that the guardians will now stop any who misuse their animal spirits." Jack said.

"And who is the Pai Zhuq to say what is misuse? They are just bullies clinging to the old ways. A new era is approaching and you two would be perfect for it. Why cling to something that is going to hold you back?"

"I know they are holding us back but what choice do we have?" Brandon asked. Skye smiled at hem.

"I am here to give you that choice. In a few weeks you will see one that is like us but he is unfocused. Watch him and see his power and think of how great you would be with training. I will come back then and get your answer." Skye said and flipped her coin to Brandon. Jack looked over his shoulder at it. The head was a snake head and the tail was the rest of its body. When they looked back up Skye was gone. They both looked at each other and nodded. They could wait a while longer. Who knows what would happen.

((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Camille walked up to the infirmary and heard voices inside. She paused for a second to listen. Inside Karuna was reading the riot act to the two injured parties. Normally this would be both girls but because Camille left it fell on just Karuna. Camille was reminded once again how much her friends ment to her. She walked in right as Karuna was ripping into Jarrod.

"You of all people should know better. You are a master and should be able to control your power but no you go out there with Corsair and think that you are two human wrecking balls. I find it amazing that you two can even walk back. I ..."Karuna said as she saw Camille. Camille smiled and walked over.

"I have this one Karuna. You deal with the big one." She said with a smile. Karuna nodded and pulled the curtain shut. As soon as they were out of sight Camille kissed Jarrod. He was shocked but soon he kissed her back.

"I thought we were broke up?" Jarrod said confused. Camille looked into his dark eyes and smiled.

"I could never brake up with the man I love. This morning was temporary insanity. I throw myself on the mercy of the court." She said looking at him. "The truth is that I love you and all I want is you."

"Then you are forgiven but you can't yell at me for what I did today. I am safe for at least one day." Jarrod said with a playful smile.

"Deal. I'll just help Karuna yell at Corsair."Camille said mimicing his smile.

"HEY!" Corsair called out from the otherside of the curtian. "I am glad you two are back together but hell no am I taking all the abuse for this. Jarrod you man up and take your abuse too." He said. He waited for an answer and after not getting one he opened the curtain. Karuna quickly pulled it shut again to let her two friends have a private moment as they made out. Corsair looked at her with a smile.

"Oh no Corsair. You are still in trouble." Karuna whispered. Corsair grabbed her and kissed her deeply. She melted in his arms and started to kiss him back. She pulled back and giggled. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me forever." Corsair said with a smile and absolute knowledge. She just giggled and held him.

**A/N: Please read and review. The more reviews I get the more I want to write a story so please show me some love and help me get to 15 reviews. I know that is only three more but it will help. More is always welcome but at least 15 would be great. **


	7. The New Threat

The Chained Master

A New Threat

Two weeks had past since Camille and Jarrod got back together and the training of the guardian hopefuls was going great. Pion continued to train Alice, which led to her completely trusting her animal spirit. Fran could now get to the top of the first tower rather quickly. Now Master Soar wanted her to leap to the other tower but she couldn't do it yet. She kept trying though and everyday Master Horn watched her with a proud smile. Lance could now catch six rings before he started missing. Brandon and Jack stayed up most nights talking about what Skye had said. As for Karuna she was still the hyperactive and caring girl she always was. Because of Jarrod's injuries she was training with Master Jag and Master Lupin. Her time with Master Lupin was the most gratifing as she used a style similar to his with all of her kicks. He taught her how to embrace her individual style and strengths.

Everything was great until Friday night. Karuna, Alice, and Fran were all out for a girls night out when they heard an odd noise. It sounded like a bellowing and suddenly a huge figure ran by them, scattering them as they lept out of the way. They all looked at each other and then followed after the figure. The alley way was a dead end and there they saw a seven foot tall ram man. He was covered in white hair with two yellow horn on his head. He let out a roar and charged the girls. They all nodded and Fran lept to the side and then kicked off the wall. She seemed to soar in the air and she delivered a hard kick to the ram's neck. That knocked him off course and towards Alice. Alice dropped down and trusting her animal spirit she slid between his legs and delivered a hard nerve punch to his right thigh, sending him out of control to the wall. Karuna then lept up and landed on his back. She delivered two hard knees to his head before rolling off of his back and landing in her fighting stance. The ram slammed into the alley wall and his head got stuck. He pulled his head out and turned around to look at the girls.

Fran was standing with her arms out like a they were wings and her right leg cocked up ready to kick. Alice was low to the ground with her fingers extended and joined, making her hands look like knives. Karuna had her right hand up by her face and her left hand by her body. Her hands were shaped like cat claws. The ram looked at them and then charged them. Karuna goes first and claws across his face while rolling down is back. She lands behind him and gets ready to fight if needed. Alice goes next and she slams him in the temples with her elbows but it only moves him a little. Alice looks worried.

"Oh shit!" Alice said as she dodged the ram's swings. Fran lept up in the air and kicked the ram on the top of the head with enough force to slam him into the ground. Alice looked at Fran and smiled. "Thank you."

Fran nodded and then got ready to fight again. The ram looked at them and then turn and ran through the wall. They stood stunned for a split second but then they heard a scream. Running through the wall they found themselves in an alley on the other side. There was a blond girl that was against the wall as she had just left from a door in the side of the alley. There was a man beside ehr and he was crushed by the wall and most likely the ram. Karuna looked at the blond and then called back.

"Alice take care of her. Fran get me a bird's eye view." She called out. Alice stopped by the girl and started to comfort her while Fran lept up and landed on the six story roof in one leap. She was so focused that this never even questioned how she was able to do that. She ran to the edge of the roof and looked down. She saw him running to the right. She pointed her arm and yelled down.

"RIGHT!" She yelled out. Karuna turned to follow the directions while Fran backed up and then lept across the four way intersection on a diagonal to follow Karuna and keep up with her. She didn't realize that she just lept farther then the distance of the two towers back at the temple. She ran along the edge of the roof tops and watched as the ram slammed into cars and flung them at Karuna. Karuna dodged them by leaping and twisting her body to slide into holes between the cars and the ground. One time she actually lept through the car's windows to avoid it. The ram must have smelled Fran because he launched a car at her. She jumped to the side and flew across the street to avoid it. The ram used this to his advantage as he stomped on a manhole cover, popping it into the air. He then caught it and with tremendous strength he launched it at Karuna. Karuna was in a bad spot too. She had landed on a puddle of oil from one of the cars and had slipt. The manhole cover was flying right at her face and would've taken her head off if not for what Fran did. Fran saw the cover and she lept off the roof with her right leg extended. She focused on her target and something incredible happened. Her foot was shrouded in black energy and when she connected with the cover she split it perfectly in half. The halves barely missed Karuna and the slammed into some cars and stuck. Unfortunetly they had lost sight of the ram who lept into the sewers.

"Are you ok Karuna?" Fran asked. Karuna nodded and then looked at her.

"How did you do that?"

"I have no idea. I just knew I had to stop that from hitting you. I figured that if I hit it with all of my weight it would move off course, not that I would split it in half. I'll talk to Master Soar about it." She said. They started to head back to Alice and as they did they heard sirens in the distance. They got to her and the little blond that was with her was crying. Alice looked at them.

"Her name is Skye and his was Marcus. They met in this diner and were going home. I think we should get her to a hospital because she is really shaken up." Alice said. They all agreed and they brought her to the local hospital but they didn't go inside, that would leave too many questions. They all headed back to the temple and they didn't see Skye go from a sobbing wreck to a smiling girl. She shook her head and walked away from the hospital.

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter but literaly it was just to show the new threat, the ram man. Also I had to give Fran a really cool moment. The next chapter will be longer with a big meeting and the guardian hopefulls finding out the truth about Pion. I am already working on it so please read and review.**


	8. The Big Meeting

The Chained Master

The Big Meeting

The three girls ran back to the temple. When they got to the top of the stairs they almost ran right into Master Soar. They stopped, barely, and panted to catch their breath.

"You're late." she said as she waited for their excuse. Suddenly all three girls tried to talk at the same time. Soar finally held up her hands. "One at a time!" she yelled to make them shut up. Slowly the girls told her about the ram and their fight. Soar heard them out and let out a sigh. "Ok Karuna get the masters that live here up. Alice you get the masters who live out in the city. Fran go get the other guardian hopefuls up. Meet me by the great hall."

The girls took off to wake everyone up. Karuna knocked on each masters door and told them that Master Soar wanted to see them. Only six masters actually lived at the temple. The first ones she went to go get were her best friends. She knocked on Jarrod and Camille's door and after a few minutes Jarrod opened the door without his shirt on. Even still seeing the bruises from his fight with Corsair he was still very good looking. Karuna smiles at him and then speaks.

"Master Soar needs you and Master Camo for a meeting. She will explain everything." Karuna said as she heads to the next door. Next was Master Swoop. He woke up slightly disheveled but he smiled and went to get ready. She then woke up Master Buzz and told him about the meeting. He nodded and soon he was ready to go. Then she got the last master, Master Horn.

Meanwhile Alice was calling the other masters, the first one she called was Master Lupin. She told him what was going on and he said he would call Master Phant, Finn, and Stripes if she would call Master Jag and Spots. Normally they wouldn't refer to each other like this but a call in the middle of the night caused everyone to go into official mode.

Fran woke up the three guys that were the guardian hopefuls. As she passed Karuna's door she knocked on it, waking up Corsair. He stuck his head out and the girl waved him along. Soon Vince, Jack, Brandon, and him all walked out to the courtyard. When Karuna saw Corsair she went over and hugged him. He looked down at her.

"Kitten what is going on?" He asked.

"We were attacked tonight. Master Soar wants a meeting about it." She said. Corsair looked at her for a second before pulling her into a hug again.

"What do you mean you were attacked? Who did it? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Fran saved my life. As for who it was we have no idea. It looked like a ram monster." She said. Corsair nodded and they watched the masters head to the meeting chamber. Master Spots looked the most unhappy to be here as her swollen belly was hurting her back. Behind the masters was Pion who walked in like he owned the place. Seeing this the others started heading that way only to be stopped by Master Phant.

"Sorry only masters right now. We will call for you." He said in a stern voice. Brandon pointed at Pion.

"Well he isn't a master but he gets to go in."

"No he is a master. I should've figured it out before with how he fights. He is just in disguise." Alice said looking at Pion with a cold look on her face. He didn't look back as Master Phant walked in and closed the door. Corsair walked over to Fran and gave her a hug. Fran looked shocked at the huge man.

"What was that for?" She asked when he finished.

"For saving my kitten. If there is anything I can ever do for you just ask. If it is with in my power you will get it." He said with a smile. Fran nodded and Karuna came over and hugged Corsair. Fran looked at her.

"Is his word any good?" She asked teasingly.

"Oh yeah." Karuna said with a smile. Meanwhile in the master chambers all of the masters looked at Soar to find out what is happening.

"Three of our students were attacked by a ram monster. They said it looked much like the creatures Dai Shi used to send out. Could this be one that the Rangers never faced?" She asked looking at Jarrod and Camille. They were both wracking their brains.

"I don't think so but my time as Dai Shi is some what hazy. I don't remember everything but the spirit of the Ram isn't jumping out at me." Jarrod said.

"I knew every spirit we had and the Ram was not among them." Camille said. They all nodded and then started to think.

"Well if it is not an evil spirit then it is someone whose animal spirit is in control." Flit said. They all nodded and then RJ spoke.

"What we need to figure out is if he is like me, with an injured spirit that took over his body, or did he choose to be like this."

"And if it is the second then he is turned over to me." Pion said. They all looked at him. "Pai Zhuq law states that anyone that gives into their bloodlust must be put to death. I am the only person in the order allowed to kill if not in battle."

"So the first thing we need to do is capture the creature." Phant said.

"I think we should bring the hopefuls in on this. Three of them fought the beast and not only survived but they were able to drive it off." Soar said. Jarrod and Camille quickly agreed but before anyone else could speak up the door was thrown open and Karuna and Corsair came in. They walked to the center of the room and spoke.

"We demand that you let us in here to figure this out with you. If we are supposed to be the guardians then we should be involved." Karuna said. Corsair just stood beside her as a silent source of strength for her. Master Phant held up his hand for silence and then looked at the two.

"And what if I were to tell you that you were going to be kicked out of the hopefuls for barging in here and making demands of your masters?" he asked in a stern voice. He wanted to see if she backed down.

"Then hurry up and kick me out so I can go after the beast on my own." She fired back at him.

"You would go after him alone?" Phant asked surprised.

"She is never alone. I would be with her." Corsair said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Karuna's heart swelled with the love she felt. Soon Fran and Alice walked in and joined them.

"I'm with her. If you cut us out of this then we will leave with Karuna." Fran said. Dom looked impressed at the fact that she was standing up to them. It made him proud. Alice was quick to agree with them. Finn looked at Brandon, Vince, and Jack.

"What about you three?" He asked. Vince quickly joined the girls while the other two just shrugged as if they didn't care. Finn looked at the other masters and they nodded.

"Because you were willing to risk everything for what you felt was right you will be in charge of the hopefuls. We need someone like you who will be willing to risk everything for your convictions." Soar said. Brandon and Jack ran in as fast as they could.

"What? HER? I am not taking my orders from her." Brandon said. Jack readily agreed with him.

"Yes her. Do you object?" Finn asked.

"Damn straight I do." Brandon said glaring at Karuna. It failed because Corsair got in his sight and gave him a look that would wither steel.

"Then it is a challenge by combat. The winner will be the leader. And since we don't have a lot of time the fight will happen at dawn. Better get ready." Finn said with an air of finality.

"After the fight we will figure out how to deal with the beast." Soar said. They all agreed and started to file out as Karuna looks at the man she will soon fight. This is going to be a long day.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the update. Honestly I am trying to get to a good update schedual but honestly the stories that get the most reviews are the ones I want to update faster. So the more reviews this gets the faster updates will come. Next chapter will be the fight.**


	9. The Duel

The Chained Master

Chapter 8

The Duel

Brandon let out a yawn before heading towards his room. Jack followed behind him.

"So we'll wake up at dawn and you'll take her out?" Jack asked as they got to their room.

"Of course. I mean how can she even compete against my powerful animal? This will be easy and it will show that bastard of a master that I am ready for my weapon." He said as he crawled into bed. Jack nodded in agreement and set his alarm to wake them up.

Karuna on the other hand wasn't idle. She walked over to Master Finn and gently cleared her throat. Finn turned around and smiled at the young lady.

"Yes Karuna?" He asked.

"Master Finn what can you tell me about how Brandon fights?"

"Now isn't that cheating young one?" Master Finn asked looking her in the eye. Karuna met his gaze with a smile.

"No sir this is recon."

"I can accept that." He said with a chuckle. "You have to watch out for his speed. Much like Master Spots he can attack with incredible speed. He also prefers body shots to rob you of air and disrupt your body movement. Now his biggest problem is that once he gets upset he becomes predictable and he won't take you serious until he gets upset."

"Ok then I should be able to beat him. Thank you Master Finn." She said as she went to start stretching and warming up. Although she could fight at a moments notice she prefered having the time to get ready. Before she knew it the horizon started to brighten as Brandon and Jack walked up to the courtyard.

"So we ready to do this?" Brandon asked looking bored. Karuna nodded and bowed to him to show respect. Brandon made no move to return the sign to her. Karuna got in her fighting stance and started to slowly edge her way towards Brandon. Brandon on the other hand just ran at her and so fast that his hands were a blur he struck out and landed four hard blows to her midsection right along her floating ribs. Karuna attempted to guard against his attacks but they were too fast. She tried to fight the urge to collapse from the pain. Trying to react to move away she leapt up into the air and rolled over his head. As she did she delivered a hard elbow to the back of his head. He lurched forward and turned getting into his fighting stance. He then ran at her trying to use his speed advantage but Karuna had been waiting for this. She leapt high in the air and flipped to give the heel of her foot more force as it slammed into his head. Using the impact she rolled backwards and then ran at him. Brandon was still dazed from the blow but he had enough wits about him to grab her shoulders and start delivering knee strikes. Karuna was caught off guard by that and three of them had landed before she could try to defend herself. She felt her ribs crack but she knew she couldn't focus on that. She let her legs collapse out from under her and as she fell to her back she did a double claw slash. What she didn't notice was that as she got ready to slash her hands were wrapped in purple energy and the slashes actually threw Brandon away from her. He gripped his stomach as Karuna stood up and got into a fighting stance. Purple energy swirled around her body and started to form an odd aura around her. It was Master Spots that actually noticed what it had become.

"Theo look." She said pointing it out.

"I know love. I have no idea what is going on." He said. She shook her head and pointed again.

"You don't recognize the shape of our old uniforms?" She asked looking at him. He started to really look and he gasped. His wife was right and Karuna stood there wrapped in purple energy looking like their old costumes. Once she had pointed it out everyone saw the design. Master Lupin was the one that understood what it meant. He walked out to the courtyard and stopped the fight. Brandon still hadn't stood up.

"This fight is over. Karuna is the winner." He said and then he turned to Karuna. "I need to talk to you." He said. As she relaxed out of her fighting stance the aura receeded. He led her to a more secluded area and then smiled. "I have great news for you. You have been chosen. You are a guardian."

"What do you mean?" Karuna asked shocked.

"That aura that surrounded you out there was in the shape of the Power Ranger uniforms that we used to wear. You are a guardian." He said. Karuna just stared at him in shock and then she squealed in joy. RJ laughed as he gave her a hug. "Now we don't have time for celebrating right now. Come on we need to get to that meeting and figure out what we are going to do with this Ram creature but after he is dealt with then we'll have a party." he said. At the same time Master Finn walked over to Brandon.

"Brandon I am sorry to say but you will not be a Guardian. When Karuna won she was chosen to be a guardian and that means that you can not be one. You are welcome to stay and continue to train with us though." He explained to Brandon.

"No fuck that. You mean to tell me that she cheats and I'm the one that is punished." Brandon yelled as he slowly got to his feet. His stomach was still sore and covered with angry marks that looked like claws.

"What do you mean she cheated?" Finn asked.

"Look at my stomach you dumbass! She used a weapon to do this!" He shouted as he pointed to his gut.

"Actually no she didn't. She used her animal spirit to do it." Finn said barely able to hold his temper at this boy. Brandon just shook his head and started to walk away.

"Fuck this. I'm out of here. I don't need this." He said as he started to walk to his room to pack. Jack ran after him and once they got to their room Jack looked at him.

"What are you doing? We told Skye we were going to try to be guardians so we can help her out."

"I can't be a guardian. So I'll go to Skye and join up with her. You stay here and play along. Become a guardian and help us out with information." Brandon explained as he shoved his clothes in his bag. Jack nodded and went to leave when Brandon called him back. When he turned Brandon smiled. "We'll make them all pay."

"Damn straight." Jack said as he left. He walked right over to Master Finn. "Sorry sir. I couldn't stop him. He is going to leave." Master Finn sighed but nodded his head.

"He made his choice and we will respect it." He said as he walked towards the Main Hall for the meeting. Everyone started to walk in but when Corsair approached the door Jarrod stopped him.

"I'm sorry but this is for Pai Zhuq only." He said with a stern look on his face. Karuna seems about to protest but Corsair shakes his head.

"Don't. Kitten take care of this. I'll help in my own way." He said as he turned and left. Karuna looked like she wanted to follow but she instead turned and takes a seat.

"Ok we need to figure out what to do track this monster." Master Swoop said.

"Well I think first we should figure out if this is a loose spirit or a person. I know that Jarrod and Camille don't remember a ram spirit but Dai Shi wasn't the only evil spirit out there." Master Lupin said. Everyone nodded as Dom looked something up on his phone. Suddenly he looks up and calls out.

"Hey I found a pattern to the attacks. Not in timing but in location. It is mostly on the east side."

"Ok that gives us a place to start. Theo and I live there so we'll be the home base. I'll have coffee and food for you guys." Lily said rubbing her stomach.

"And I'll start researching the beast." Flit said as he headed to the library.

"Ok we'll meet up tonight. Everyone go and get some sleep. We'll have another long night tonight." Master Phant said as everyone headed out to go to bed. Karuna ran to her room to tell Corsair the good news about her being a guardian but when she walked in he wasn't there and a letter was on her pillow.

_Kitten_

_I am going to help the only way I know. I'm heading to see my father. With his connections he may be able to shed some light on what is going on. You know what that might mean so I don't know when I'll be back but I will be back._

_Know that I love you and I have never been prouder of you as I am right now. You are my angel, my beautiful kitten, my love. Be safe and be the hero I know you are._

_Love_

_Cor_

Karuna pulled the letter to her chest as she laid down. She pulled out a stuffed green lion and snuggled it as she went to sleep, tears running down her cheek. She prayed for Corsair's safety as she entered the blackness of sleep.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait for the update. Real Life has been kicking my ass and I want to thank DaskaFinn for giving me the motivation to do this chapter. If you want to see the next chapter sooner then please read and reviews. How many reviews I get really decides how fast I work on the next chapter. **


End file.
